dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ) is a Japanese arcade-only game of the ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' series. Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage several characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters new to the series. Overview Card sets There are general themes for each set of card released. Typically each set, except the first of course, introduces a new main villain, but also includes cards of the main villain from the previous set. For example, the second set of cards featured Cell and Bojack, while the third set featured Bojack and Majin Buu. The game offers missions to complete using these themes from each set. Story A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game, and each one offers a very short, standalone plot with the main promotional character featured as a protagonist in these commercials. The first trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes shows a human boy running to the nearest arcade game and inserting a Capsule Corporation card into it, soon getting sucked into the game. Upon arriving, to the protagonist's surprise, He has become a Dragon Ball character, having grown a Saiyan tail. Here, he also meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, and two other mysterious characters also with Saiyan tails (the Saiyan "Elite" and the Saiyan "Berserker"), who are all busy fighting Perfect Cell and his Cell Juniors. Goku does battle with Cell, but gets blasted away, so boy cautiously attacks Cell, but is thrown aside. Goku and the boy then join forces and launch a Kamehameha at the over-confident Cell. In the second trailer, the boy and a Majin "Hero" help Future Trunks during his battle against Majin Buu. It begins in a city where Majin Buu finds the Four-Star Dragon Ball and turns a city's population into candy. He tries to eat them, but is stoped by the same boy and Future Trunks. When Buu gets angry, a part of him comes to life on its own and forms the Majin "Hero", who tries to stop Buu. Buu attacks the group and Trunks tries to blast him with a Buster Cannon, only to just knocked back and have Buu land on his companions from the sky. Buu begins to eat the candies from earlier, which anger Trunks who powers up to a new level and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Ready to end the battle, Trunks step between Buu and the Majin "Hero", and uses his sword to send the Majin skyward. Up above, the boy powers up an attack in one hand while holding the Four-Star Dragon Ball in the other and from below, Trunks powers up a Heat Dome Attack, before launching their attacks at Buu at the same time. In the third trailer has Super Saiyan Goku doing battle with Frieza as Frieza's spaceship hovers in the sky behind them. The boy and a similar looking Female Heroine arrive using Time Machines similar to the one used by Future Trunks and ignore the battle to infiltrate Frieza's ship. They two make their way through the ship's corridors and defeat all of Frieza's soldiers remaining inside the ship. Once they arrive at the control room, they attempt to destroy it, but are interrupted by Frieza who just smashed in the ceiling. He takes aim at the children, but is faced with Goku once again when he steps between them. The kids get back up and take out the two soldiers that were in the control room, before charging the angered Frieza himself along with their Super Saiyan savior. The fourth trailer takes placed on an unnamed planet that is home to purple mushroom-headed aliens. One of the mushroom kids throws a rock at the Freeza's race "Hero", having confused him with the tyrant himself. The "Hero" ignores the and continues walking as the screen changes to Lord Slug and his minions. They begin to attack the planet and its people, with Slug going as far as transforming into his Great Namek form and trashing the city. Goku and the boy arrive and begin to combat the threat, with Goku taking care of Angila on his way to fight the giant and the boy defeating Medamatcha. Wings defeats a mushroom father and starts attacking the mushroom kid who threw the rock earlier when the Freeza's race "Hero" steps in and dispatches of Wings and his soldiers. Goku and the boy team up to blind Slug with Ki Blasts and the member of Frieza's race brings Slug to his knees wih a Daichiretsuzan. As part of a promotional tie-in with V-Jump, Chilled, a member of Frieza's race and his henchman Toobi can be fought in a special mission that mirrors the plot of the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. In this manga, Bardock survives Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta and gets thrown into the past on Planet Plant where he fights Chilled and becomes a Super Saiyan. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system, which offers 5 on 5 battles. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal of these mini-games is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange. Characters Player Avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (A boy who looks like Goku from Dragon Ball GT and hairstyle is like Super Saiyan Goten but hair is black) *Saiyan "Elite" (A boy who looks like Android 17) *Saiyan "Berserker" (A boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) *Saiyan "Heroine" (A Pan (GT) looking girl with a pony tail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit) *Female Saiyan "Elite" (A girl who looks like Android 18 from GT but with black hair) *Female Saiyan "Berserker" *Akina Minami (A Female "Heroine" based on the famous model and spokewoman of Sakiyomi Jan Bang!, Akina Minami) *Majin "Hero" (A small Majin Buu type creature) *Majin "Elite" (A fancy looking Majin Buu with a monocle and a "crown") *Majin "Berserker" (A Kid Buu type creature) *Frieza's race "Hero" *Frieza's race "Elite" *Frieza's race "Berserker" Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Fat Gotenks *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Eastern Supreme Kai *Kibitoshin *Nail *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Nappa *King Vegeta *Saibaman *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power, Mecha) *Dore *Neizu *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *King Cold *Chilled *Toobi *Wings *Angira *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Base, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Power-Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Hatchiyack *Bojack (Full Power) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Kogu *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Dabura *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Yamu Non-Playable Characters (Boss Fights) *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Namek Lord Slug Trivia *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' is the first game to feature Bido, Bujin, Kogu, Medamatcha, Wings, Angira and Zeeun, and is also the first game to feature Chilled, a spin off character in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. *Also, for the first time in a video game, Future Trunks can become a Super Saiyan 3 and Bardock can become a Super Saiyan. Gallery Concept & Promotional Arts Screenshots Cards Promotional movies References External links *[http://www.carddas.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes Official website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH77PuhMTqE Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers] *Super Saiyan Bardock Announcement *Metal Cooler Announcement Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations